


A Swapped Tale

by theotherhuman11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hinakoma - Freeform, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, au created with foxofthedeep, monokuma is monomi, monomi is monokuma, posted by worlds best friend for my friend cus he cant do it rn, ultimate ??? nagito, ultimate breeder teruteru, ultimate chef gundham, ultimate gamer ibuki, ultimate gymnast peko, ultimate lucky student hajime, ultimate mechanic akane, ultimate musician fuyuhiko, ultimate nurse mahiru, ultimate photographer chiaki, ultimate princess hiyoko, ultimate swordwoman mikan, ultimate traditional dancer sonia, ultimate yakuza soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherhuman11037/pseuds/theotherhuman11037
Summary: Hajime Hinata, the utlimate lucky student, believed that he would be enjoying time with fellow students at Hope's Peak Academy.However, in a wild turn of events, he gets stuck on an island with a bunch of other ultimates, including a certain boy that can't remember his ultimate title, Nagito Komaeda.If that wasn't bizzarre, they were all also thrown into a 'killing game' by this strange half pink and half white rabbit that calls herself 'Monomi'.Can Hajime, with his severe anxiety and easily-manipulated heart survive? FIND OUT NOW IN THIS BASICAL RETELLING OF DANGANRONPA 2 JUST WITH SHIPS
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Twobuki (mentioned), komahina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Above him was a beat-up looking boy with mud and dirt in his hair and on his clothes. Honestly, he looked...Homeless.

His hair seemed to be white under the muck, whils he had pale skin, grey eyes, a green jacket with red squares on the shoulder, a t-shirt with connected red hooks, tan pants with a lot of pockets, and worn-down boots with two zippers each.

“Hey...Are you ok…?” The boy asked unsurely, looking worried, “You...Kinda passed out before we did introductions…” he boy held out a bruised hand.

Hajime blinked a few times, before hesitantly taking the hand and getting up, shaking off… Sand?

“A Beach?” Hajime blinked, looking around.

The boy nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Mhm. It’s apparently a deserted island… Least, that’s what Monokuma said”

“Monokuma?” Hajime tilted his head.

“Ah… Yes, you seemed rather out of it, hm…” the boy hummed, “You see, Monokuma is a mechanical bear that supposedly is the principle of Hope’s Peak Academy. This is a…’School trip’, according to him”

“W-what?!” Hajime yelped

“Old cotton ball is right! This is a school trip ta cool yer guns! Excitin’, right? Anywho, here’s the E-handbook yer gonna need! It gives ya a map, tells ya some things about yer friends, and blinks every time ya make a new bond! Once Everyone gets ta be good friends, yall can leave!” a half-black half-white bear said, thrusting a square device into Hajime’s hand before hopping away.

“W-what…? Ok so...This is...Hope’s Peak…?”

“Mhhhm… Well, at least, a vacation, haha. The others wandered off to explore… I stayed to watch y- I mean- watch *over* you- haha-” Nagito laughed, his scratched cheeks tinting with pink, “A-ah, well- anyway, care to introduce yourself?”

“A-ah, uhm- yeah,” Hajime nodded, fiddling with his blue and pink tie, “I’m Hajime Hinata, the ultimate lucky student.”

“Oo...Luck you say? Interesting!” the boy looked excited

“And...You…?” Hajime asked slowly

“O-oh! Right! I’m Nagito Komaeda the… The..Ultimate...Uhm...Damnit, still don’t remember,” Nagito shook his head

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it...You’ll remember soon enough” Hajime reassured.

Nagito blinked, before smiling, “Haha, thanks...Ah...I suppose we should go to find the others and introduce you, hm? Let’s go,” Nagito started to walk off.

“A-ah! Wait up!” Hajime yelped, rushing after him


	2. Chapter 2

Nagito dragged Hajime around the island, smiling brightly.

In the airport, there were two people: a boy with a hat that had random pins, pink hair, purple eyes, a grey bowtie, and striped a suit, a boy with black hair that had silver streaks, a grey eye and a red eye (the red eye with a scar), a black outfit other than the white apron that had a purple cross on it, as well as four hamsters that had apparently been given to him by another student.

The pink-haired boy was named Kazuichi Souda, and he was the ultimate yakuza. He seemed chill, despite his shark-like teeth and Yakuza title.

The black haired boy was Gundham Tanaka, the ultimate chef. His hamsters wore chef hats, and he insisted they were Dark Devas of Destruction. He was weird..But Nagito seemed to get along with him well.

Nagito then led Hajime to the super market, where they met Ibuki Mioda, the ultimate gamer. She wore a light grey shirt, a pink bowtie, goggles on her head, an obscene amount of bracelets, and black hair with white, blue, and pink color in it, styled up in horns. She was loud, but cool.

Also in the market, they met Mikan Tsumuki, the ultimate swordswoman. She wore clothing similar to a knights, and a sword dangled from her back. She had purplish grey eyes, a timid nature, and choppy hair that Nagito seemed to get upset over. For a swordswoman, she seemed to get easily upset.

Moving on they went to Kuma Corral, where they met Akane Owari, the ultimate mechanic, and Hiyoko Saionji, the ultimate princess (from Europe).

Akane was covered in oil, her blue zipper shirt, pants, and tan skin covered in it, the only thing not showing oil being he black shoes, black toolbelt,and dark swirly brown hair. She was a foodie, and definitely chill.

Hiyoko had two ponytails pulled up in cat bows, a flowy orange dress with two red bows, white stalking cut off at the end with scissors, sandals, and a snobby attitude. Blech.

They then went to the hotel. On the bridge that connects the cabins there was a grey-haired girl leaning against a pole. She had red eyes, two pigtails tied up in black ribbons, glasses, and black clothing that spread out in ribbons where the fabric ended. She was Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate gymnast. She seemed a bit...Too serious.

Nagito dragged Hajime over to a boy with blueish black hair, a red suit with a black tie, black shoes, and a black collar with pins. His blue eyes were covered by glasses, and he told Hajime his name was Byakuya Togami, the ultimate gambler.

Moving further, on the other side of the pool that was there, they met Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the ultimate musician. He wore a black hat with a skull (that had feathers), a black button up, black pants, skull and heart patches all over his clothes, and patches that looked like scratches up and down his clothes. He had a...Bad attitude.

They moved forward and met Mahiru Koizumi, the ultimate nurse. She had red hair, freckles, red clothes, a white sash of medical supplies, black shoes, and many pockets. She was a bit rude, really.

Hajime walked into Hotel Mirai with Nagito, to see a girl snapping photos. After some struggle, they learned she was Chiaki Nanami, the ultimate photographer. She had mauve hair, a camera hairpin, a green hoodie, a white shirt with a green stripe down the middle, grey sweatpants, and brown shoes. She was a bit spacey, but chill.

Upstairs in the restaurant, they saw a blonde girl and a brown haired boy who seemed to think hair looking like shrimp was a style.

The shrimp boy was Teruteru Hanamura, the ultimate breeder. He wore a red bandana, white shirt, black trenchcoat, black pants, and black pants, and had a rabbit named Buzo. Teruteru was...Perverted.

The blonde girl was Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate traditional dancer from an English family. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, wore a yellow kimono with many white patterns, a yellow obi, and red shoes.

After Nagito sternly told Teruteru off for trying to get under Sonia’s kimono, they left to Central island’s Jabberwock Park, where they met Twogami, of whom refused to give his last name. He was the ultimate coach. He had a chubby structure, black hair in sort-of dreads, a blueish grey jacket, a silver whistle, and the rest was white. He was rather odd, and definitely a bit Snobby, but not all that bad.

Eventually, others arrived at Jabberwock Park and chatted casually. However, the blue sunny sky started to eerily darken, making everyone fall silent.

“What?!” Monokuma exclaimed, “Today’s weather report called for sunny weather, the fuck is goin on here?!”

“My, my Mister Principle! What naughty language!” a high-pitched voice said. Everyone looked over to the statue of animals to see a half-pink half-white bunny with a bow and what looked like a diaper.

“W-Who the fuck are you?!” Fuyuhiko growled.

“Your teacher! Magical Girl Usami--!” she tilted her head, “But… Nowadays I go by Monomi”

“Grrr… You! Why’re you here?! Get out!!” Monokuma snapped, running over to attack Monomi while everyone stood in stunned silence. However with a wave of Monomi’s paw, the creatures on the statue rumbled, and rock fell to reveal four robotic versions of the animals. One of the creature's backs opened up to have a machine gun, shooting Monokuma to pulp before the machine gun whirred back.

“GYAHHHHHH!!!!!” Kazuichi screamed

“Fuhuhuhu! Take that as a warning to any of you who disobey me! And, by the way. I don’t really like doing it so um….Please try to not defy me,” she shivered, “A-anyway! From here on out, you will all be on a killing school trip! And all of you--- are to kill one another!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime and the others stood quietly as monomi explained the rules and disappeared right after. Someone had to kill another and get away with it to get off this island, while the others died unless the others found the killer, then the killer died and the others continued life on the island.

Not to mention, somebody was working for Monomi as a traitor.

Everyone was looking around suspiciously, suspecting one another of being a killer or a traitor. Everyone except…

Hajime’s eyes locked with Nagito’s, who was looking more so confused and worried than suspicious. Of course… he seemed like the type to worry more than suspect others.

Awkwardly, Hajime moved to Nagito, gently taking it and squeezing it reassuringly. Nagito looked surprised, his face going a kind of…. Cute… Shade of pink. Of course, it’s not like Hajime thought that Nagito was cute. That’s weird.

Nagito looked away, squeezing back tightly and intertwining their fingers.

They stood like that for a while, even past when the others departed, until….

“Ah...Have we been standing here too long?” Nagito asked, looking around as he realized no one else was there.

“Ah-! Haha, maybe,” Hajime laughed awkwardly, letting go of Nagito’s hand unsurely.

“So...Uh...Murder, huh?” Nagito laughed nervously.

“Guess so” Hajime rubbed that back of his neck, “....Hard to believe, really.

“Mhm” Nagito nodded

“Wanna- uh- just come to my cottage and try to talk all this off?” Hajime suggested.

“Mm...Yeah, sure” Nagito nodded, and they walked to the cottage in (mostly) silence. When they arrived, they awkwardly on the bed… God, why did Hajime trust Nagito so much?”

“Nagito,” Hajime started, “Um...Where’d all those bruises come from?”

Nagito stiffened, “Um..Ah...Well….Ermm...I’m clumsy...And get hurt a lot...Haha…”

Hajime didn’t believe Nagito at all, but the idea of pressing the subject gave him anxiety, “Uhm...Ok..Can I ask why you’re, like, sixty pounds underweight? I mean- you’re ninety eight pounds and five foot six… That can’t be healthy”

Nagito flinched, “Err- health condition”

Yet another suspicious answer.

“Uh- anyway-” Nagito changed the subject, “You’re...Lucky, right? How does that work?”

“Ehh...It’s had to explai-ain…?” Hajime blushed heavily as Nagito placed a hand on Hajime’s and looked up with him with curiosity

“Can you please try?” Nagito asked loftily, his wide eyes shining.

Hajime didn’t know why he felt so flustered, Nagito had just put his hand on his, that’s all. He was just that interested. Not like it was weird.

“Ah...Well...Let’s see...It...It comes in like- like cycles? If something bad happens, something good comes out of it-” Hajime went even more red at the vicinity between himself and the shorter boy, as well as the intensity in his gaze.

“That is truly amazing…” Nagito murmured, probably not noticing how close he was.

“Ah- um...Nagito?” Hajime said after a few seconds.

“Hm?” Nagito blinked

“Can you...Um…” he gestured to the little space between them

Nagito yelped, “Oh, yes, I’m very sorry!” he moved back, his face pink.

“No it’s-” Hajime started, “It’s fine, really.

Suddenly, the monitor clicked on to show Monomi sitting at a table.

click“Ummmm...Is this working?” Monomi asked, “I’ll say it is! It is now 10pm, and nighttime has officially started! May the waves and crickets bring you sweet dreams!” click

“Ah...Would I be allowed to stay over, Hajime…?” Nagito murmured

“Ah- yeah, sure uhm- We could sleep together in a bed, I guess,” he shrugged, moving to go lay down.

Nagito hesitated, a bit more pink on his face, before moving to go under the covers too. Smiling, Hajime took off his tie and turned off the light, closing his eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	4. Chapter 4

click“Good morning everyone! It is now 7am and nighttime is finally over! Please do have an amazing day!!”click

It felt nice to wake up, holding someone to what felt like a normal school wakeup call- that is, until he remembered where he was and who was in his bed.

His face glowing red, he let go awkwardly, “S-sorry!” he yelped, sitting up.

“I-it’s...It’s fine,” Nagito sat up with a pink face, “U-uhm...Let’s go… I think the restaurant is gonna be our meeting place in the morning or something…”

Nodding, Hajime got up and headed out with Nagito, still rather flustered. When they arrived at the restaurant, Hajime got some food and moved to sit down at a table where Chiaki and Kazuichi were since the other tables seemed really full. He expected Nagito to join him, but Nagito simply stood to the side, eyes scanning everyone with a small smile.

Deciding to just brush it off, he looked to Chiaki and Kazuichi, “Erm… Hello” he greeted.

“‘Sup,” Kazuichi said, playing with his food.

“.........Hi” Chiaki said sleepily, scrolling through her camera roll.

The table went silent for a bit, before Kazuichi unsurely started up some friendly chat that Hajime joined in on, with the occasional sleepy comments from Chiaki, which eventually turned into a full-on conversation you’d probably have with a best friend group and not a couple of strangers.

“Everyone!” Twogami boomed before anyone could leave, “Before we depart, I have an announcement!”

Everyone immediately went silent, watching Twogami as he continued, “Under these circumstances, I believe it is best if we choose a leader… And I believe I am the best fitting for this role” he said curtly.

“Hmph! That is unfair!” Mahiru called out, “You’re rude, and also being very pushy! I believe we should take a vote if we’re going to choose a leader- and I think that a rude and pushy guy shouldn’t be voted!!”

Nagito almost immediately jumped in, “Voting is a good idea, Miss Koizumi, but don’t you think the very fact he volunteered to be a leader in such a stressful situation is proof that he’s worthy enough… Not to mention the fact that he is the ultimate coach, which fits best.. Unless anyone else wishes to take full control and responsibility, I believe we should believe in Twogami and take him up on it…”

Everyone went quiet. Nobody else was really willing for all that weight on their shoulders.

“W-well...I suppose I see your point…” Mahiru mumbled

“Keheheh...It appears that we have ourselves the perfect candidate to rule us through troubling times. If you seek leading aid, do not be afraid to consult the dark lord,” Gundham stated dramatically.

“Oh, shut up with that stupid language already!! You raise animals for a living!” Hiyoko snapped.

“P-princess,” Mikan said quietly, “P-please, calm down-”

“Ugh- shut up, you stupid pig!” she snapped, making Mikan whimper.

“Hehe! So now we have a leader! Coolio!!!” Ibuki grinned

“I promise… No harm shall come to any of you while I am the leader,” He stated importantly.

Kazuichi looked puzzled, “How the hell can ya ensure a promise like that?”

“Because I will back it up by any means necessary… Even if that means is my life,” Twogami stated, “That is final. Now, we may depart,” with that, he left.

“Jeez… Men can get pushy…” Akane mumbled, eating more. Jesus, how much can this girl eat?

“Well..That’s how we get things done...In more ways than one~” Teruteru snickered, petting Buzo’s white fur.

“Ewww… Perveerrrrt” Hiyoko stuck her tongue out with a cringe and Teruteru grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime made his way to his cottage with a hum. Huh. Guess he had some freetime. Sighing, he left his cottage and went to go on a casual walk, and when he reached the beach he saw Nagito sitting there and he went to go chat with him.

“Nagito!” he called, walking over with hands in his jeans.

“Mmm…? Oh, hello, Hajime,” Nagito looked up, smiling.

Hajime couldn’t help but think about how perfect Nagito seemed to look on the beach. Get rid of the bruises, and the guy would’ve been absolutely gorgeous in this frame…. Not that he didn’t already look amazing.

Blushing slightly from his thoughts, Hajime smiled, “Wanna hang out?”

“Huh? Me?” Nagito blinked

“Yeah, I have some freetime, sooo….”

Nagito smiled brightly, “Well, if you wish to hang out, then how could I decline…?”

So, the two hang out for a bit, chatting like old friends, building a sand castle, et cetera et cetera.

During their hangout, Hajime decided to hand Nagito a ring he had found on his walk with the Hope’s Peak symbol on it as a gift.

“I-I don’t know if you like rings but-” Hajime said sheepishly.

He glanced up to see Nagito’s eyes sparkling excitedly, “No, no, it’s wonderful! I love it! Thank you!” he looked very happy, “It’ll be my hope in this despair-filled event…”

Hajime smiled as he watched Nagito admired the ring. Guess he did the right thing, “Say, did you remember anything about your talent yet?”

Nagito’s smile faltered, “No...I’m starting to believe I might just not have one….

“Huh-? You were chosen by Hope’s Peak, right?” Hajime tilted his head, “So, like you have to have a talent, right?”

Nagito bit his lip, “But-”

“No buts,” Hajime shook his head, “I’m sure you have a wonderful talent. And, even if you didn’t, who cares? You’re our friend and you’re going through the same thing as us”

Nagito blinked a few times, admiration filling his eyes, “Haha...You truly are amazing…”

The conversation continued casually, until eventually it was time for lunch and they split up. When Hajime was done, he went to go find Nagito to hang out some more, just to not be able to find him anywhere. When he returned to the cottages, he saw a glimpse of Nagito and Teruteru talking, and decided to not bother them. Guess Nagito had decided to hang out with Teruteru, huh?

Shrugging it off, Hajime left to go find something else to do….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	6. Chapter 6

He ended up hanging out with Chiaki at the super market, where they had found a variety of things- including weapons. It was very unsettling… According to Monokuma, it wasn’t that uncommon for supermarkets to have weapons, but in this scenario… Blegh. THis situation was so *annoying* sometimes...Ugh…

***

After some time, Hajime said his goodbye’s and went to dinner. There, an announcement played on the monitor.

Click “Hello, Hello! Can everyone please meet at Jabberwock park? Thank you!” Click

Hajime shoveled the rest of his food quickly and rushed off, arriving right as she began talking.

“....A motive! Since you silly-willies don’t seem motivated, I have to do it for you!”

‘Motive….?’

“Your motive is...That all of you have already been to Hope’s Peak!”

“Fool!” Gundham called out, “That will not motivate us to kill one another! Since none of us have even a mere hint of remembrance of such an occasion!”

“Yes, yes, well- that is a cause of your memory being erased of your school years!”

“Amnesia…..?” Mahiru asked, surprised.

“Yep, yep! You’re all graduates from Hope’s Peak but you don’t remember it!” Monomi lifted her paws happily, “If you wanna remember you hafta kill someone!!” she giggled, “Doesn’t it just make your heart throb….?”

“You don’t have a heart, stupid machine!” Akane called out angrily, glaring.

“If you utter one more word of this nonsense, we will see to it you are nothing but scraps,” Peko murmured menacingly.

“Ok- ok- um- no need to get so angry…” She shuddered before rushing off.

Everyone stood in silence, glancing uneasily around, ugh…..

After he finally looked to go search for familiar grey eyes, but realized Nagito had left, as did Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Chiaki.

Sighing, Hajime headed to his cottage to flop on his bed and try to get some sleep….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	7. Chapter 7

“Goooood morning, friends! Time to get up! It is now Seven AM! Please enjoy the day to the best of your ability!!”

Harry groaned, sitting up. Jeez, he had an awful dream of Nagito laying dead with a spear in his chest… Ugh…

Hajime almost cried at remembering the dream, and then wondered why he was so attached to Nagito. ‘I mean… Sure, he’s sweet kind, funny, absolutely adorable, but-’ Hajime cut his thoughts off, blushing. Fuck did he already...Fall for someone? Ughhh….And he was probably straight, and he could die, and-

He forced himself to calm down, and headed out to the restaurant to eat

There, he saw Nagito standing casually, talking to Ibuki. He had a mini panic attack about Nagito probably being straight, but forced himself to join Chiaki and Kazuichi for a calming chat and breakfast. Until Twogami had yet another announcement…

“Tonight, I will be holding a party… Everyone is required to join,” Twogami stated.

“A party?” Byakuya blinked

Twogami nodded, “Correct. I believe that bonding is a very important part of staying safe”

“Ah…! How about the old building next to this building?” Nagito jumped in.

Chiaki hummed, “Mmmmhm...That’d work….”

“Yes, yes, that’s all fine and good, but it’s all dusty and under renovation, and it’s rather dusty…” Monokuma said, suddenly there.

“Then we should just clean” Nagito shrugged.

“Eww...Cleaning…Count me out!” Hiyoko huffed.

“Ah.. I have something…” he took out chopsticks, “Whoever chooses the one with the red end is the one who’ll clean….”

Everyone agreed and went forward, taking a chopstick and….

“Huh? I have the chopstick…?” Nagito yelped, “...Oh well, I’m pretty good at cleaning, anyway”

“Aha! I kind of imagined you to be a stay at home dad!” Mahiru exclaimed

“Kehehe..I shall cook a feast with my newfound assistant, Teruteru,” Gundham said dramatically.

“If there’s food, count me in!” Akane grinned.

Everyone started departing to do their thing until there were only Hajime, Ibuki, Twogami, and Byakuya left in the room.

“Ah! Hajime-chan!” Ibuki greeted as Hajime started walking out, jumping off a table to walk out with him.

“Hm…?” Hajime looked over.

“The party’s gonna be great, dontcha think?!” Ibuki asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Hajime nodded.

“Ooo! Hajime if you could date someone here, who would it be???”

“H-huh?”

“I would either date Twogami, Mikan, or Chiaki!” she grinned, “What about you?”

Face burning, Hajime stammered an answer, “W-well- ah- probably- um...Nagito?”

“Oooo! Good choice!!! Well, gotta run! Me and Mikan had some things planned!! Bye bye!” she ran off.

Chuckling, Hajime left to go find something to do with his life, his heart still beating fast from thinking so much about Nagito.

He hung out with Kazuichi for the morning, ate some lunch, and then went to go to the Old Building. Maybe he could help out? He knocked casually on the door.

“Hajime!” Nagito greeted when Hajime opened the door, “You can’t come in until I’m done, you know…”

“I know, I know- I just wanted to know if I could help….”

“Err… Sorry, Hajime, I’m a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to cleaning. I’d prefer it if you stayed out of my way…” he trailed off.

“O-oh! Oh, ok, that’s fine!” Hajime gave a nervous smile, “I was just hopin- wondering if I could help, is all… Continue on…” he turned away as Nagito hesitantly closed the door. Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t even realize when he bumped into Mikan.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Hajime yelped

Mikan stumbled back in place, “O-oh! Oh it’s ok!” Mikan giggled nervously, fixing her sword.

Hajime calmed his anxiety before speaking, “Umm...Do you wanna..Hang out? We haven’t talked much, so-”

“U-uhmmm...Yeah, sure,” Mikan nodded.

The two moved to go sit on the grass near the Kuma Corral to talk.

“Um...Umm..Can Iask a strange question…? Mikan murmured

“Hm…? Oh, yeah, sure,” Hajime shrugged.

“What..Um..Sexuality are you…?” Mikan said quietly.

“Ah- Bi. What about you?” Hajime tilted his head.

“P-poly and lesbian,” Mikan said, “Umm...Since I asked a question, why don’t you?”

“Hmmm...Ok, who here would you date?” he took a leaf out of Ibuki’s book.

Mikan’s face flushed red, “U-um..I-Ibuki and C-Chiaki…”

Hajime hummed, “That makes a lot of sense, actually”

The rest of the chat continued on. Mikan explained that the only reason she became so skilled was the sword was to prove that she could, and to scare people away so they’d stop bullying her. She never hurt anyone, of course, since it was proof alone that she could, and that was enough.

As they walked, Hajime told Mikan that if she truly wanted to be in a relationship with Ibuki and Chiaki, she could just ask. If they said no, you could continue trying, and if they continue saying no, then respect their decision. Simple as that. Of course, it was easier said than done….And very hypocritical. After all, he definitely didn’t have the guts to tell Nagito he loved him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	8. Chapter 8

After a weird full-body check by Twogami, Hajime moved to the hall, where he ran into Byakuya.

“Ah...Byakuya? Are you ok?” he blinked

“Someone’s hoggin’ the bathroom,” Byakuya grumbled.

Hajime blinked, “I...Uh..See…” Deciding to just leave him to it, Hajime left to go to the dining hall.

When Hajime entered, he seemed surprised. It looked nice, minus the weird barred doors and the too-small rug.

“Ah! Hajime!” Nagito smiled, rushing over, “What do you think? I tried my best-”

“Wow...You did all this…? It’s impressive! Maybe you’re the ultimate, like, home designer!!” Hajime grinned.

Nagito blushed lightly, looking away sheepishly “Haha..You’re making me blush..” he laughed.

Laughing along, Hajime watched as Gundham placed plates down...

“Ah! Mister Tanaka, where’s Mister Hanamura?” Nagito tilted his head.

Gundham huffed, “I believe the apprentice is taking over for me. Now I am to deliver whilst he brews my recipe’s….He would make a fine cook if he was without an occupation”

“I see,” Nagito said as Gundham dramatically took his leave.

Hajime decided to just casually chat with Nagito, occasionally glancing up to see Mikan, Ibuki, and Chiaki sitting together, which made him feel rather proud, for some odd reason.

Eventually, Twogami came in as Gundham was setting down a platter of kabobs. Twogami’s eyes narrowed and he dashed forward….Eating off the skewers…?

“H-hey, I thought we couldn’t eat yet! No fair!” Akane yelped.

Twogami finished, wiping his mouth, “You may eat in a moment..However, the only reason I ate was due to these” Twogami held up the skewers, “As they are dangerous”

“Gh-! And you’re confiscating the forks and knives?! Scandal, I say!” Gundham said loudly as Twogami placed the dangerous items into the case..

“Hmph...I must go investigate the kitchen as well...Hajime, come along,” he said, walking off.

“Uh- me? Uh- ok-” he rushed after Twogami.

***

Twogami searched the kitchen, confiscating anything he deemed dangerous. This left out a portable stove, spoons, a hot plate, the food, and a missing skewer Teruteru said he couldn’t find.

When they arrived back to the dining hall, Twogami signaled for attention, “Everybody! Before the party begins, I have some matters to discuss! First off, this case..” Twogami gestured to a durluminum case beside him that contained all of the items he confiscated, “Contains all of the items i took. Someone must guard it away from others. I have it locked but…. Nobody can be too careful.”

I’ll do it…” Peko offered quietly, “I do not fare well in social situations, anyway…”

“Well…” Nagito said, “The office might be a good bet...The storage room is really dusty, you know…Here, I’ll make you a plate..” Nagito shuffled off before returning with a plate that Peko took gratefully, “The office is right next to the bathroom”

Peko nodded, “Thank you, Nagito… I shall be off, then,” with a puff, she walked out to go guard the case.

“Now then…” Twogami started, and Akane gave a hopeful look, “...Tuck in”

“WHOOOOO!” Akane yelled happily, starting to devour her dish immediately, complimenting it loudly to just add onto Gundham’s ego.

“But of course! A ruler must always know how to please his subjects, you kn--” he cut himself off, his hand slowly reaching up to his ear in horror, “By the gods…! The hellhounds earing has escaped from me!” he bent down, searching the warped floorboards he was standing on, as the rug didn’t cover the entire dining hall ground.

Hajime chuckled, watching as everyone had fun as he took a sip of orange juice and occasionally spoke with Nagito, who was leaning against the wall behind him for some reason, and he raised his glass a bit when Chiaki decided on pictures.When it got loud, Twogami yelled for everyone to be quieter and to calm down but then….

Everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the room went dark, everyone immediately freaked out, as he felt a movement behind him...Yet, he couldn’t pay much attention to it, as the yells filled his head.

“WAHHHHH! THE POWER’S OUT!”

“Hey, I can’t see squat, turn the power on!”

“I-it’s pitch black! My future is forever pitch black!!!!!”

“Everyone, kindly calm down-”

“Aghhh...I-I’m scared of the dark…”

“Um….Here, take my hand...That’s your hand, right?”

“OOOO! Take mine too!!!!’

“A-ah-”

“Owwww! Don’t step on my foot, motherfucker! I can sue you!!!”

“Hey- what’re you?! Stop that!”

“Ow!”

*slam*

“Can someone get the light’s on?! I can’t eat like this!!!!”

“Do you think the breaker overloaded…?”

“Wahhhhh…”

“I-it’s ok, we’re here…!”

“Guys...Where are you…? The blackout wasn’t just in the kitchen…?”

“The shadows of darkness are overwhelming even for a dark lord such as myself!”

“G-gimme a sec! I’ll go along the wall...And do something about it!!!”

A few minutes of scuffling followed before…*pop*

A cry of relief erupted from Mikan, who was holding tightly onto Chiaki and Ibuki’s hands whilst sitting on the floor, “Oh thank Goood….”

Akane was sniffing the air, “Huh...That smell….”

Nagito, who looked like he was trembling heavily and recovering from shock whilst hugging himself, looked to her, “S-something wrong, Akane?”

“I know that smell,” Akane said, looking alarmed, “I-It’s the smell of blood!”

*end*

-chapter 10-

“Blood?!” Hajime yelped.

“Show us where the source of this liquid lies!” Gundham asked loudly, standing up from his place on the floor where he previously had been searching for the hellhound earring.

“O-over there! Yeah! Under the table in the back!” Akane pointed to the table with a lamp on it in the back.

“I-It can’t be…!” Hajime said, rushing over to the table, “There’s no way….!”

Hajime threw back the tablecloth to reveal….

Blood

Blood on the ground...On the cloth...near his shoes...And all over Twogami’s body, laying facedown with a knife covered in paint and night vision goggles. What….?

“N-no..” Hajime said weakly, backing up.

“The hell?!” Byakuya yelled.

“T-twogami baby...Twogami baby is..Is…” Ibuki broke into sobs, and Chiaki took to comforting both Ibuki and a scared Mikan.

Suddenly, the monitor clicked on to reveal the rabbit Hajime currently despised beyond all things, “Oh what a tragedy...The first death occurred among friends…! How despair-filled…” Monomi sniffled, “W-well, you all need to investigate for the class trial! M-Monokuma can give you the Monomi files...I just gave them to him…” the monitor clicked off.

As if on cue, the bear walked in, mumbling angrily as he passed out the monomi files, “Terrible… Making yall do this...Kill em if i get my paws on em…Makin ye pin down the killer...Makin ya feel like ye need ta kill in the first place…”

“Y-you mean...The killer...Is one of us…?” Hajime said quietly.

A voice called out in the stunned silence after Monokuma nodded, “I don’t believe it!!!”

Everyone wheeled around to see an angry-looking Nagito with clenched fists, “I dont believe that- that- someone here is capable of killing Twogami…”

“Nagito…” Hajime said quietly, looking sympathetic as he took a step closer.

“...” Nagito seemed to force himself to calm down, “But...That is precisely why I’ll investigate. To prove that nobody is the killer! After all...Fighting amungst ourselves shouldn’t be permitted… As we should be fighting against this despair…!”

“Um…” Ibuki started, “Okidoki...But...Uh...How do we start??? What do we do??”

“Errrm…” Nagito winced, “Well, we’re all amateurs at this, obviously, so um… Just go with out intuition…?” Nagito shrugged, “Anything, big or small that could help,” his eyes drifted across the place, his eyes resting on the door for a split second longer, “That no one here killed Twogami”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	10. Chapter 10

“Blood?!” Hajime yelped.

“Show us where the source of this liquid lies!” Gundham asked loudly, standing up from his place on the floor where he previously had been searching for the hellhound earring.

“O-over there! Yeah! Under the table in the back!” Akane pointed to the table with a lamp on it in the back.

“I-It can’t be…!” Hajime said, rushing over to the table, “There’s no way….!”

Hajime threw back the tablecloth to reveal….

Blood

Blood on the ground...On the cloth...near his shoes...And all over Twogami’s body, laying facedown with a knife covered in paint and night vision goggles. What….?

“N-no..” Hajime said weakly, backing up.

“The hell?!” Byakuya yelled.

“T-twogami baby...Twogami baby is..Is…” Ibuki broke into sobs, and Chiaki took to comforting both Ibuki and a scared Mikan.

Suddenly, the monitor clicked on to reveal the rabbit Hajime currently despised beyond all things, “Oh what a tragedy...The first death occurred among friends…! How despair-filled…” Monomi sniffled, “W-well, you all need to investigate for the class trial! M-Monokuma can give you the Monomi files...I just gave them to him…” the monitor clicked off.

As if on cue, the bear walked in, mumbling angrily as he passed out the monomi files, “Terrible… Making yall do this...Kill em if i get my paws on em…Makin ye pin down the killer...Makin ya feel like ye need ta kill in the first place…”

“Y-you mean...The killer...Is one of us…?” Hajime said quietly.

A voice called out in the stunned silence after Monokuma nodded, “I don’t believe it!!!”

Everyone wheeled around to see an angry-looking Nagito with clenched fists, “I dont believe that- that- someone here is capable of killing Twogami…”

“Nagito…” Hajime said quietly, looking sympathetic as he took a step closer.

“...” Nagito seemed to force himself to calm down, “But...That is precisely why I’ll investigate. To prove that nobody is the killer! After all...Fighting amungst ourselves shouldn’t be permitted… As we should be fighting against this despair…!”

“Um…” Ibuki started, “Okidoki...But...Uh...How do we start??? What do we do??”

“Errrm…” Nagito winced, “Well, we’re all amateurs at this, obviously, so um… Just go with out intuition…?” Nagito shrugged, “Anything, big or small that could help,” his eyes drifted across the place, his eyes resting on the door for a split second longer, “That no one here killed Twogami”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	11. Chapter 11

Hajime hesitated, before looking at the Monomi file.

The victim’s body was found in the dining hall within the old building next to Hotel Mirai

Time of death: 11:31 pm

Cause of death: More than ten stab wounds from the abdomen to the neck. No other noteworthy signs of external injury or ingestion of poison.

Hajime shivered, putting the Monomi file away and sitting down by the table. God, his heart was beating so fast… He felt like this was his fault, somehow. Somehow, his luck caused this. Somehow. He didn’t know how, but it had to have been his fault.

Still queasy whilst a panic attack threatened to come over him, he tried to pull himself together and look at the body. Close to the body were night-vision goggles and a knife that had glow in the dark paint on it. Under the tabletop was duct tape that also had the same paint on it. The splatter of the blood seemed to only be under the table- no traces of dragging.

Sighing, he stood up. Twogami...Really was dead, huh…? So much for ultimate luck….

“How’s your search doing…?” asked a soothing melodic voice that made Hajime’s heart flutter despite the situation.

“A-ah- pretty good- uh- have you found anything?” Hajime tilted his head to Nagito.

“Well...The A/C was set for 11:30….Wasn’t that around Twogami’s death?” Nagito hummed.

“11:300….? That was the same for the office…” Peko murmured, “How strange…”

“It could be related,” Hajime said quietly, making mental notes.

Chiaki came up to Hajime, holding a peice of paper, “Umm...Hajime?”

“Yeah?” he looked over.

“I made a diagram based off of the pictures I took before the blackout...It’s important to know where everyone was…I think,” Chiaki held up her diagram, “Outside, Monokuma was guarding the old building in case Monomi interfered, and Fuyuhiko had skipped out on coming. Umm...In the office, Peko was supposed to be there to guard confiscated weapons, but there’s always a chance she wasn’t there… Um..Teruteru was alone in the kitchen, supposedly… The storage room was supposedly empty… And everyone else was in the dining hall. At the table closest to the door, Sonia, Kazuichi, and Mahiru were all gathered..Then, at a table closer to the back, Akane, Twogami, Byakuya, and Hiyoko were there...Gundham on the ground searching for something...And at the last table, you, Ibuki, Mikan, and I stood close to it while Nagito was behind you against the wall near an outlet. Other than that, there were two tables- one empty and the other with a lamp on it. Twogami died under the one with the lamp on it, and the lamp was connected to the outlet. Nagito was by.”

Hajime examined the image and nodded, “Thank you, this will probably prove useful..”

Chiaki smiled and walked off, and Hajime turned to see Nagito with a slightly jealous look on his face.

“Ah...You good?” Hajime blinked, blushing slightly at the thought that Nagito was maybe jealous about being praised. Even though that was unlikely.

“Uh- hey-” Mahiru came up to them, “I did an autopsy with my medical knowledge and have to come to the conclusion that Twogami was killed by a thin and sharp object about 5mm wide, punctured many times…” she trailed off with a shiver.

Nagito gave a reassuring smile, “Thank you, Miss Koizumi”

“Jeez, cut the formality,” Mahiru mumbled, walking off.

There was a moment of silence, before Nagito spoke, “Hmm...Hajime, can you come with me, please? If I question people alone, they may not be willing to talk…”

Hajime blushed a bit, “U-um- me? Uh- ok-”

Nagito smiled a bit, and led the way out…

***

In the office, they found Kazuichi, who decided to accuse Peko for the murder due to the fact the breaker was inside the office. Ignoring him, the two searched the room and found two clues: the duralumin case was still locked up and the A/C was, in fact, set for 11:30.

In the kitchen, all that left was left from Twogami’s search was some food (meat on the bone, fish, stew, ect ect). Teruteru explained how he and Buzo had a slight freakout during the blackout since he and the rabbit were left alone in the darkness of the kitchen.

In the storage room, they found three suspicious irons that were all running and a bloody cloth, but other everything else seemed to unstable to move.

“C’mon, Hajime, if you try to move anything, it might all fall over,” Nagito warned, standing worriedly at the door.

Deciding he was right, Hajime left to head to the hall, where they came across Sonia. Sonia pointed out fire doors, which were doors that created a wall so if a fire happened in the kitchen, you could pull the doors closed and you might at least save something.

Continuing down the hall, they ran into Ibuki, who knew how to depict each voice from each person due to playing many games of which you had to match voices to things in the dark. It went as following:

Hiyoko: “WAHHHHH! THE POWER’S OUT!”

Byakuya: “Hey, I can’t see squat, turn the power on!”

Ibuki: “I-it’s pitch black! My future is forever pitch black!!!!!”

Twogami: “Everyone, kindly calm down-”

Mikan: “Aghhh...I-I’m scared of the dark…”

Chiaki: “Um….Here, take my hand...That’s your hand, right?”

Ibuki: “OOOO! Take mine too!!!!’

Mikan: “A-ah-”

Hiyoko: “Owwww! Don’t step on my foot, motherfucker! I can sue you!!!”

Twogami: “Hey- what’re you?! Stop that!”

Nagito: “Ow!”

*slam*

Akane: “Can someone get the light’s on?! I can’t eat like this!!!!”

Mahiru: “Do you think the breaker overloaded…?”

Mikan: “Wahhhhh…”

Ibuki: “I-it’s ok, we’re here…!”

Teruteru: “Guys...Where are you…? The blackout wasn’t just in the kitchen…?”

Gundham: “The shadows of darkness are overwhelming even for a dark lord such as myself!”

Kazuichi: “G-gimme a sec! I’ll go along the wall...And do something about it!!!”

“...And that’s it!” Ibuki said when she finished.

Nagito smiled, “Ahah…! As expected of the ultimate gamer….!”

The admiration shining in Nagito’s eyes made Hajime twinge with jealousy, but he kept it hidden as he was led outside by Nagito.

Outside, Monokuma reported that nobody had gone in while he was protecting the place, but Fuyuhiko had come by and left. Gundham testified that it was, more or less, impossible to get under the floorboards, where his earring had apparently fallen.

“I guess that’s all for the old building…” Nagito hummed, “Hajime, will you come with me to investigate Twogami’s cottage?” Nagito said, looking over.

“M-me again? Why? A-aren’t you suspicious of me, o-or something?” Hajime stammered.

“You mean, do I think you’re the killer?” Nagito tilted his head, “Cuz, if so, the thought didn’t even cross my mind… I mean,” He got much too close, making Hajime’s face go red, “Wouldn’t you rather get killed out of believing in others than live out of suspecting others….?”

“Wh-wha-?! No- o-of course not!” Hajime shook his head, still blushing furiously, “We’re-we’re doing this to live!!!”

“...I see” Nagito backed up, with a small smile, “Haha...How honorable… Well, either way, I think you’re too sweet to kill someone,” snickering, Nagito walked off to Twogami’s cabin.

S...Sweet? He thinks I’m sweet? Does that mean he…? No, it...It doesn’t necessarily mean that… but...Oh god- oh god- Not the time to be thinking about this! You’re investigating a murder!

When they arrived to the door, Hajime stepped forward and tried opening it, “...Locked,” he sighed, giving up.

“Hmmm,” Nagito hummed, before calling out, “Monomi!!!!”

The rabbit appeared, “My, my, you really know how to work a rabbit down through her fur…” she said.

“Yes, yes, well, would you kindly open the door…?” Nagito asked dismissively.

“Since when did you learn how to boss her around…?” Hajime asked as Monomi casually opened the door.

“Hm? Oh- I dunno-” Nagito shrugged, walking in, “Just thought it’d work and it did”

Hajime blinked before shrugging, starting to search the cottage with Nagito until…

“Huh? What’s this?” Hajime picked up an envelope and read the letter inside, “ ‘Beware, the killing will start tonight. One shall kill another’...What’s this? A threat?” he looked up to Nagito.

“...Hm….” Nagito looked deep in thought, paler than usual.

“Ah...Are you ok? You look pale-” Hajime pocketed the letter, looking a bit worried.

“Yes, yes, fine-” Nagito nodded, “But, ah, excuse me, I need some time to collect my thoughts...Alone,” Nagito brushed past a confused looking Hajime, exiting.

“Uhm...Ok...Bye….” Hajime blinked. What just happened to him…?

After a couple minutes, the monitor clicked on, “Um...Everyone hear me ok? Ok! Please assemble at Monomi rock on Central island, thank you!” *click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	12. Chapter 12

Once everyone arrived, a monitor clicked on again and a rock that resembled a Monomi head’s mouth opened,an escalator slowly descending, “OK everyone! Please get onto the escalator and into the elevator you find within!” and it clicked off.

Everyone unsurely started to go up the escalator, and straight to their fates.

***

Once everyone was at a podium, Monomi spoke, “Basically, you have to figure out ‘who did it’ through arguments based off of facts. If, by the end, you vote correctly, death comes to the blackened. If you vote incorrectly, everyone other than the blackened dies, and the blackened gets to leave the islands!”

“You motherfucker!” Growled Monokuma, hanging from chains, “When I get my paws on you-”

Nagito coughed for attention, “Before we- ah- begin, is there really a killer among us…?”

“Yep! Bunny’s word!” Monomi nodded, “Now, please start! If you reach the time limit, then I’ll just end up having to take the blackends side!”

“You’re tellin’ us ta start...But the hell are we supposed to do?” Kazuichi asked nervously.

“Settle it with out fists! Or, like, a contest!” Akane grinned stupidly.

“That is not a good way to start a trial, I believe…” Peko said quietly.

Fuyuhiko smirked, “Well, then, let’s start with this: the murder happened at the party. Anyone at the party is a suspect, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, what you really mean is that you can’t be a suspect,” Hiyoko pouted.

“Well…” Fuyuhiko grumbled, “It’s true…”

“Oh, shut up,” Mahiru snapped.

Nagito hummed, “Guys, can we please start?”

“Well- yes- but- but...How?” Teruteru asked.

“Well, let’s start where we found the body: under the table,” Nagito stated.

Ibuki gasped, “Come to think of it, it is a weird place to find a body!!”

“Yeah...So...Why was he there?” Nagito tilted his head.

“They moved it, duh. That’s what any sensible killer would do,” Kazuichi played with the brim of his hat.

“Oh, do explain, amazing mafia idiot,” Hiyoko sneered.

“T-to delay the discovery of the body, duh,” Kazuichi blinked, acting as if this was common knowledge.

“Well, considering the way we found the body, it’s highly unlikely he was dragged,” Hajime murmured, “Due to the fact there weren’t any drag marks…”

“I-I see…” Mikan said quietly.

“Haha! Guess the mafia can’t go right with murder all the time!” Hiyoko snickered

“I-I-” Kazuichi looked frustrated.

“So...Then...Why was he under the table…?” Chiaki asked.

“Well, I would guess that he was actually killed under the table…”

Byakuya blinked, “The hell?!”

“So,” Nagito started, “For reasons unknown, Twogami went under the table, where he was then killed before the lights turned on”

“Buuuut...Why go under the table???” Ibuki tilted her head.

“P-perhaps he panicked…?” Teruteru offered.

“It’s a fuckin’ blackout, not an earthquake,” Byakuya rolled his eyes.

“It most likely has to do with what our leader was doing during our festival this night…” Gundham murmured darkly.

What was he doing…? Hajime though to himself, before it clicked, “It must have something to do with the knife we found…!”

“You mean the one that seems to most obviously show itself as the weapon?” Peko asked slowly.

“Yeah...He probably wanted to protect us from it…” Nagito said, mostly to himself.

Gundham hummed, “As much sense as that may make, how did he notice the knife beneath the table? Even I, a master of darkness, could not see within the pitch black of the room…”

“Maybe he saw someone grab it?” Chiaki proposed.

“No, no, it must’ve been the night vision goggles!” Hajime claimed.

“That is utterly ridiculous,” Peko barked suddenly, “It is the other way around”

“O-other way around?” Hajime gulped, anxiety filling his chest.

“Of course. Obviously, it was the killer that used the goggles. Just using common sense suggests that much,” Peko fixed her glasses, looking confident in herself.

“W-well, that’s not exactly...Um...Proof…” Hajime said, nervously playing with his tie.

“While I, however, have proof,” Nagito said, making relief wash over Hajime.

“Oh? And what is this so-called proof?” Peko raised an eyebrow.

“Twogami’s other case he kept with him during the party,” Nagito started, “Contained a case for Night Vision goggles. And, might I remind you, Twogami was the only one close enough to use it, and was the only one with the key”

This struck Peko into silence, and she backed down, “I-I...See…”

Teruteru stepped up, “S-so, was the knife in the case as well?”

“No...It must’ve been under the table…” Hajime murmured.

“Why was he so paranoid in the first place…?” Chiaki murmured, “It’s weird that he confiscated everything...He even got a self defence kit…”

Hajime locked eyes with Nagito, before taking out the letter they had found in Byakuya’s cottage, “We found this letter,” he said, showing it to all of them.

“The fuck….?” Fuyuhiko blinked.

Nagito smiled serenely, “Me and Hajime found it in Twogami’s cottage”

Hajime hummed, “This threa is probably what made Twogami throw the party in the first place,” he said slowly.

“Huh?” Teruteru blinked.

“Yeah, to keep tabs on everyone!!!” Ibuki grinned, nodding.

Hajime gulped, Still...Could anyone here really kill Twogami….?

“Um….May I speak…? There is something troubling me….”

“Sure! What is it, Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi grinned.

“Erm.. How did the culprit...You know...See Twogami?” Sonia murmured.

“Huh?” Hajime blinked a few times.

“She means how the fuck did the killer see in the dark,” Hiyoko snapped

“The glowing paint on the knife and the duct tape! Of course!” Hajime exclaimed, and the admiring look that he caught on Nagito’s face made his chest swell with pride.

“But...Then they would have known of the moment of which the blackout occurred,” Gundham murmured.

“Soooo… We just need to figure out who set it up and we have our killer! Yaaaay!” Hiyoko grinned.

“Well, then, Peko is the most suspicious! She was near the breaker, right?!?” Kazuichi shouted excitedly.

“M-me?” Peko blinked.

“Yeah, you,” Kazuichi huffed, “You did it!!”

“Considering her height, I don’t-” Hajime started.

“A remote could’ve worked!” Kazuichi cut him off.

“Or she threw a rock!!!” Ibuki said.

“u-um...Guys….Couldn’t it have just been an overload…?” Mikan asked unsurely.

“Yeah! An Overload,” Hajime nodded.

“A-ah...Really?” Mikan blinked.

Hajime nodded again, “Yeah. The conditioners were set to turn on at 11:30, around Twogami’s death, and there were three irons all turned on in the storage room...:”

“Turned on you say..?” Teruteru looked up

“NO SHIPPING IN COURT!” Mahiru scolded.

“There’s also the fact,” Byakuya started, “That Peko was inside the bathroom the whole time.”

“I-I was feeling sickly,” Peko murmured, blushing.

“Jeez… I’m starting to think we’ll never catch the guy…” Akane mumbled.

“It’ll be ok,” Nagito said with a smile, “Symbols of hope such as yourselves are no match for a lowly killer”

“....Huh?” Hajime looked to Nagito. But I thought he didn’t think there was a killer among us…

“Hope will win in the end! I’m sure of it!” Nagito grinned.

Hajime clutched the bar of his pedestal, his knuckles turning white, “Nagito...Didn’t you say before there wasn’t a killer…?”

“Hm…? Did I? Well, just because that’s what I believe doesn’t make it true...I must be open to all possibilities… Anyway, back to the case: We figured out the trick, but not the culprit. I mean- really, couldn’t we all have set that up…?” Nagito flinched at the angry looks he was given, “I-I mean- not to be a killjoy, but we haven’t found a single clue that points to the killer,” He smiled nervously, “But, really, that just shows that I was right, right? Nobody here is the killer-!”

“But- then-” Hajime started, but his vocal cords constricted when he realized the tears threatening to fall from Nagito’s eyes.

“Can we just….Just stop this already, guys? It just…” Nagito shook his head, wiping his eyes, “All of us arguing...It’s terrible...How could any of us kill another….?”

“Gh- you speak...Truthful words, fiend...Even my stone-cold heart has felt remorse for all of this arguing and suspicion…” Gundham said in a lofty voice, and agreeing murmures flooded from the others…

“G-guys! Guys, c’mon! We’ll all-we’ll all die if we don’t even try…!” Hajime yelped.

“Hajime…. We’ve been trying for an hour...It’s pointless…” Nagito shook his head.

“No...No...T-there has to be...Has to be something we missed...A question unasked….A piece of evidence we forgot….C’mon…” Hajime said quietly.

“Well…. How did the killer...Navigate in the dark…?” Sonia asked in a quiet voice after cold silence.

“Erm…. Ah! There was a cord! Connected to a lamp on the table! The killer could’ve followed it! Chiaki, give me that layout paper!” He gained the layout paper and a relieved smile that slowly faded as he realized the person who was closest to the outlet…

It couldn’t be…

“...Nagito?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble email me at iwillholdyoucloser@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


	13. Chapter 13

He looked up to Nagito, tears stinging his eyes. Nagito. Nagito? It couldn’t have been Nagito..

“M-me? But….Huh?” Nagito looked taken aback.

“I-it all adds up,” Hajime said in a weak and trembling voice, feeling as if his heart cracked in two, “You were closest to the outlet and wire…. You were here cleaning all day and had time to set this all up….”

Nagito’s lip trembled and he gave a nervous smile, “C-c’mon, Hajime, there...There isn’t a-a killer… I-I told you this…”

“Precisely. You told me. Told us. I-it...It would obviously be part of your plan…” Hajime wiped his eyes of tears that threatened to fall.

“I-I couldn’t have done it, though!” Nagito’s voice raised with panic, and he wrung his hands together, “I-I’m scared of the dark- it- it petrifies me- I didn’t- I couldn’t have-” his eyes pleadingly searched the glaring faces, looking about to cry. However, there was a flicker of recognition when he looked in the direction of Sonia, Teruteru, and Peko, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I-I’m sorry, Nagito, but we have no proof that your word means anything,” He felt his heart break more as he saw the boy tremble with his eyes tightly shut. God, he felt like he was going to throw up in the complete silence. Complete silence until…

“.....Aha…” Nagito gave a small and weak laugh, and opened his eyes with a small smile and a strange look in his eyes. The tiny laugh slowly broke out into loud, wheezing laughter, his eyes streaming with tears, “Ahahahaha!!! All of you…” he snickered with a sniffle, “Working so hard to reach your hope….It truly is beautiful….” he smiled widely, wiping his eyes, “Yes, well...If you decide I’m the killer...Then I suppose I am, aren’t I?”

“Y-you are…?” Hajime said quietly

“I plan to accept whatever conclusion you reach- If I am your conclusion, then I plan to accept it,” Nagito shrugged, fully clearing his eyes of tears.

“Hmph. Fuckin’ Psycho,” Fuyuhiko grumbled, “Just give us the damn vote already.

Hajime felt his heart shattering even further. He still didn’t believe it. Not to mention… Nagito’s words...They made it sound like he was only admitting to the murder because everyone else had decided that he was the killer… And if that were true...Then everyone would…

“H-hold on, everyone!” Mikan yelled.

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up, you fuckin’ whore-ass smelly-”

Desperate for an excuse not to blame Nagito- desperate for hope- he immediately cut Hiyoko off, “No, no, what is it, Mikan?”

“T-the autopsy M-Mahiru performed showed that t-the body was p-punctured by a weapon 5mm in diameter… A-and with my knowledge of weaponry, a k-knife the size of the one we found w-would be about 5 or 6 inches..”

“So...We’re back on square one?” Hiyoko whined, “Ughhh! So annoyiiiiiing!!!!”

“Gh- Square one?!” Byakuya yelped.

Nagito’s eyes were wide, looking around slowly, “Not...Not exactly…”

“Huh?” Hajime blinked.

Nagito took a deep breath, “Mikan knows what weapons are 5mm in diameter, right…? With her weaponry knowledge…?”

“O-oh! Yes! Uhm...Certain swords used for dueling could possibly be 5mm...Of course, I’m too clumsy to wield those...I usually almost stab myself in the eye...Ummm… There aren’t t-too many 5mm weapons I can think of...I do know that a-alot of times, when we had parties and s-such is the training camp, a couple kids would say skewers had the s-same diameter...B-but that isn’t very helpful, h-huh…?” Mikan said, looking down.

“No- no, it was actually very helpful..” Skewers… “Wasn’t a skewer missing from the dining hall…?” Hajime murmured.

Gundham spoke, “That is correct. One was missing from the dining hall, according to Teruteru. He was the one setting things up while I got ingredients, of course, so I trust my apprentice’s word”

Hajime thought for a moment, “If the missing skewer was being used...That means nobody in the dining hall would’ve been able to use it… But, then...How….?”

Chiaki hummed, “We can only conclude that the murder didn’t occur under the table…”

“H-huh? But that doesn’t make any sense?!” Ibuki exclaimed

“Think!” Chiaki said, “A place under the table, but not under the table!!”

“Errm…” Hajime thought hard, “Under the floorboards…?”

“Exactly,” Chiaki nodded, “Gundham has his earring back, too, right? So that means he knows the way under..!”

“Kehehe…” Gundham chuckled, “Yes, I had discovered the portal beneath the floorboards… Within the room of which contains storage, underneath piles of boxes…”

“So the killer got ahold of the skewer somehow and poked it through the floorboards…?” Ibuki tilted her head.

“But...How would the killer walk in the dark hall…?” Teruteru murmured, holding Buzo tightly.

“I couldn’t see anything in the hallway…” Kazuichi mumbled.

“But..” Hajime started, “It’s not impossible…”

“Yeah, they could’ve like...I dunno… Used a light or somethin’!” Akane nodded.

Hajime nodded, “Yeah! They could’ve used a portable stove…!”

“Ah...But Hajime...There’s a gaping hole in your argument,” Nagito said quietly, “After all, Kazuichi just said he wasn’t able to see anything...Meaning he wouldn’t have seen the light..”

“No, no! There was a firedoor that would’ve blocked out the light!” Hajime said, “And, if you add everything up- Teruteru is the only one that could’ve done it!!”

“M-me? Wha-?!” Teruteru shook his head in disbelief, “I would never-”

“Um...But...May I ask where Teruteru knew where to stab…?” Nagito asked

“Now wait just a moment, I-”

“Gundham would know!” Mahiru shouted excitedly, “He went under there himself!”

“C-c’mon, ya’ll-”

“Beneath the floorboards were nothing but black… Other than an eerie green glow near the vicinity of Byakuya’s body…” Gundham murmured.

“NOW HOLD ON!!!!”

“Fleurent paint...Like one the knife…!”

“NOW HOL’ ON YE MEA’Y INSE’S!” Teruteru screamed, his accent changing drastically.

“W-what did he just say…?” Kazuichi stammered.

“He said ‘Now hold on you meaty insects’,” Monokuma translated.

“WHE’E IN ‘ARNA’ION WOUL’ AI EVEN HI’E DA DA’N THIN’?!” Teruteru yelled.

“Where in tarnation would I even hide the damn thing?’,” Monokuma stated.

“Hmm...Gundham let you take over...You could’ve easily hid it in food...Like, perhaps, the meat on the bone?”

Byakuya looked dumbstruck while Akane yelled, “WHAAAAAAAAT?!”

Monomi appeared, holding the meat on the bone, “Is this what you mean?” she tilted her head, her ears flopping.

“YESSS! MEAT! GIMME!” Akane yelled, and Monomi obliged. Within a minute, Akane had eaten the entire thing and took out a skewer with a bone hilt, “Foun’ it” she said through a mouth full of meat.

“You just...You just ate something with human blood in it!!!” Ibuki yelped..

Teruteru gave a cry of dismay with wails as Hajime called for the vote and Monomi obliged, allowing everyone to decide the fate of the other…

*end*

-Chapter 14-

The vote rolled...And rolled… And landed on Teruteru.

“Correctamundo!!” Monomi cried out, clapping her paws together.

“I-I...I…” Teruteru stammered, “I just- It’s not what it looks like! I was trying to save everyone from him!!” Teruteru pointed an accusing finger at Nagito, “He was planning to kill someone!”

Nagito blinked a few times, looking confused, “I-I was?”

“You were!” Teruteru replied hotly, “I walked in on you taping the knife to the table!”

Confusion quickly turned to realization, “Ah...Yes...I suppose I was planning to murder…”

Silence.

“Well, um...if that’s all…” Monomi murmured.

“W-wait! Please, don’t! You promised we’d get some memories back if we killed! Please! Tell me what happened to my Mother!” Teruteru yelled.

“Ummmmm...Why?” she tilted her head.

“M-momma...Momma’s working herself to the ground on the farm,” Teruteru said quietly, “I- I need to know she’s ok…!”

“Wellll...Mmmmm...No, I don’t think I told you when I’d give you memories back….” Monomi thoughtfully leaned against the red button at her side, “Whoops!!!”

Suddenly, doors burst open, and a chain wrapped around Teruteru’s neck, suddenly dragging him off as he yelled. The doors suddenly snapped closed, and a large screen turned on to show what was happening.

Teruteru was holding on tightly to Buzo, while the rabbit trembled in fear. The two stood there quietly, looking around, until a rumble was heard and a stampede of pink and white bulls were making their way across the horizon. Teruteru placed Buzo down, ushering the rabbit to run until it finally ran, and then Teruteru started trying to outrun the bulls, but eventually was squashed under them. The video continued until they saw the dead body of Teruteru laying on the ground, smushed beyond recognition.

“Oh, God…” Sonia whimpered, staring at the scene.

“Cruel…..So cruel….” Mikan sobbed, Ibuki and Chiaki standing by her side with traumitized looks.

“Why did this...Have to happen….?” Hajime asked quietly, before wheeling around to Nagito, anger and hurt pulsing through him, “What did he mean that you were planning to kill?!”

“I was planning to kill,” Nagito said quietly, “Exactly as it sounds”

Hajime teared up slightly, “But- but- why?!”

“....Who knows…?” Nagito shrugged, turning away, “....” he started walking off.

“Don’t just leave, motherfucker!!!’ Fuyuhiko yelled, “We’re askin’ you questions!!!”

“I’m sorry…” Nagito said quietly, “I don’t like keeping things from such wonderful people such as yourselves… But I’m afraid I can’t tell you my reasoning,” and with that, Nagito climbed into the elevator by himself, and went up without the others.

Hajime’s anger and grief ebbed away, and all he was left with was an empty feeling. Nagito...What happened to you…? Is this the real you…? Or did something happen…? Why are you suddenly so distant….?

He gulped as the elevator came back down and everyone climbed on. His luck...Really sucked sometimes, huh?


	14. Chapter 14

Hajime was the last to get out of the elevator and just stood in front of the Monomi rocks, feeling empty and numb.

He shouldn't have fallen so easily for Nagito. It was so _dumb_ to depend on someone in this situation. Friends could die here, or betray you- crushes make it worse.

After much thought, he heard a voice he used to cherish. Now, it made a shiver go through his spine.

"Hajime...You're mad at me, huh?" Nagito asked softly from behind Hajime.

Hajime whipped around, suddenly lashing out- something even he was surprised to hear, "Mad?! I'm _outraged_! Hurt beyond hurt!" Hajime snapped, surprised to feel hot tears burning trails on his face as his voice echoed, "I was your _friend_. We _investigated a murder_ together! I trusted you even though I shouldn't have!! And- and then it turns out that you would've been prepared to just kill me to get this terrible game started?!"

Nagito gave a noticeable flinch, looking a tiny bit like a traumatized puppy, "Kill you...? I would've never-"

"It's right here," Hajime said, his voice shaking as he held up the map that Chiaki had made of the room, thrusting it at Nagito, "Look. I was the closest to you. All you had to do is follow the cord back and then stab," he shook his head.

Nagito blinked, before giving a sad smile, "I didn't think of that. I thought, because of your talent, you would be safe..."

Silence followed as the two stared at each other in the darkness. Hajime stood, tense with clenched fists and a set jaw with his eyes glaring at the figure in front of him, while Nagito seemed more relaxed, with his easy posture, hands in his pockets, sad smile, and teary, knowing eyes. Hajime resisted the urge to continue yelling to make Nagito stop seeming so relaxed in this situation.

Hajime took notice of how pretty the boy in front of him looked, despite the scratches and bruises. It wasn't like he still _liked_ Nagito- it was simply a fact that he was pretty. The moonlight made his pale skin seem to shine, and his white hair stood out more clearly, and his grey eyes reflected the stars. The breeze didn't help much, as it kept weaving in and out of Nagito's hair as they stared each other down. It was distracting and made it hard to fully hate this man.

Suddenly, Nagito threw his head back to look up at the sky.

"You know...The sky is beautiful," he said in a whisper that almost sounded like the wind was speaking to Hajime instead of the boy in front of him, "Almost...too beautiful..." And with that, he smiled, and walked off, holding his hand up as if to say 'bye' as he disappeared out of sight, leaving a confused Hajime behind.

_'The sky is beautiful...Almost...Too beautiful,'_

The hell was that supposed to mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me,,, Theotherhuman,,,, with another account but someone typing for me-  
> If you wanna talk/roleplay cuz i do that then I suggest going to https://www.remind.com/join/33297c (or go to https://www.remind.com/ and put in the code 33297c) and if you have trouble or perfer emailing, email me at sumirathesmilingkiller@gmail.com  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
> Special shoutout to @bvoakd for being the best human being alive and posting this for me! Follow him on Instagram with the exact same username if u wanna see his sexy face and sexier art  
> (last sentence may or may not be editorialized by said sexy face)


End file.
